Martial Arts Styles – U:
Martial Arts Styles – U: '' http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113842/http://geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleU.htm '''Uchida Ryu Tanjojutsu By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: Limited to those of Honorable Alignments. Minimum Attributes include P.S.: 12, P.P.: 10. Skill Cost: 8 Years (6 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style). Uchida Ryu Tanjojtuse is a Japanese walking stick style developed sometime around 1885, during the Meiji Era by Uchida Ryogoro (1837-1921). Ryogoro created this style as a way to repopularize Jodo through the use of a cane. Because of this, the style is sometimes called Suttekijutsu "The way of the stick" from the Japanese pronunciation of stick. The weapon used in this style is a walking stick or cane typically 3 shaku long (roughly 3 feet) and 9 bu in diameter. There are two methods of usage, the first, seitei retains the normal grip when the tanjo is used as a walking stick. In the second, koryu, the grip shifts to the honte grip, where the stick protrudes a fist length beyond the hand. Special Note! Shinto Muso Ryu Jojutsu is unique because it is designed to work with several sub-styles, including Isshin Ryu Kusarigamajutsu, Kasumi Shinto Ryu Kenjutsu, Ikkaku Ryu Juttejutsu, Ittasu Ryu Hojojutsu, and Uchida Ryu Tanjojutsu. When a character has Shinto Muso Ryu and one (or more) of the listed substyles, then all the attacks per melee, bonuses, abilities, and powers of Shinto Muso Ryu Jojutsu are used in wielding weapons, weapon proficiencies, and weapon kata of the sub-style (or sub-styles). Any martial art powers and abilities from one of the sub-styles are used with Shinto Muso Ryu Jojutsu. Costume: Karate Gi Stance: Facing opponent with one foot forward and the other back, arms about half an arm length out from the body, griping the Tanjo with either hand. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to P.P. Add +1 to P.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Breakfall, Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm, Multiple Dodge. Hand Attacks: Palm Strike, Punch. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Death Strike (New!), Elbow, Forearm. Holds/Locks: Arm Lock, Wrist Lock Weapon Kata: W.P. Tanjo/Cane (blunt). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of ONE (1) Martial Art Power from among Martial Art Techniques and Special Kata. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Languages: Japanese Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Tanjo/Cane (blunt). Philosophical Training: Zen If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Ikkaku Ryu (2 Years), Isshin Ryu (4 Years), Ittasu Ryu (2 Years), Kasumi Shinto Ryu (2 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Damage. 3rd: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 4th: Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20. 5th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage. 6th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry/Dodge. 7th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Special Kata or Martial Art Techniques. 8th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 9th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Damage. 10th: +1 to Strike. 11th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Damage. 12th: +1 Attack per Melee. 13th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 14th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Special Kata or Martial Art Techniques. 15th: Death Strike on a Natural 20. Why Study Uchida Ryu Tanjojutsu? This style of using the "gentleman's weapon" is a perfect extension of Shinto Muso Ryu. Uechi-Ryu Karate By '''Kuseru '''Entrance Requirements: None. Skill Cost: 15 Years (8 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style). An Okinawan, Koho Kojo taught at the Kugusku School in China where Kanbun Uechi is thought to have trained initially before studying a Chuan fa style. Kanbun Uechi later trained with the master Chou-tzu-ho in the Fukien province of China from 1897 to 1910. The style was described as Pwangainoon (meaning half hard-half soft). Kanbun Uechi opened a dojo in Nansoue (China) where he taught for three years before returning to Okinawa. Kanbun did not initially teach karate but had it 'teased' out of him by friends who came to know of his expertise. He was eventually coaxed into teaching in the late twenties and did so until 1947. Special Note! '''Kobujutsu is a style designed to work with many forms of Okinawan martial arts, particularly Chito Ryu, Gensei Ryu, Goju Ryu, Isshin Ryu, Naha Te, Okinawa Kenpo, Ryukyu Kenpo, Shorei Ryu, Shorin Ryu, Shorinji Ryu, Shuri Te, Tomari Te, and Uechi Ryu, but not Shotokan, Wado Ryu, Shorinji-Ryu, Kyokushin, Shito Ryu, or Taido. When a character has one of the listed styles and Kobujutsu, then all the attacks per melee, bonuses, abilities, and powers of that form of Karate are used in wielding weapons, weapon proficiencies, and weapon kata of Kobujutsu. Any martial art powers and abilities from Kobujutsu are used with that style of Karate. '''Costume: Blue Karate Gi with White fist on a black background symbol on the back. Stance: Very wide stance with the feet double shoulder width apart and feet slightly angled, knees bent, hands down and away from body clenched in fists. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +2 to P.S. Add +15 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: Leap. Basic Defensive Moves: '''Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. '''Advanced Defenses: Circular Parry, Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm. Hand Attacks: Powered Punch (New!), Punch, Two-Finger Strike (New!). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Reverse Turning Kick, Roundhouse Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Automatic Flip/Throw, Choke, Combination Grab/Kick, Death Strike (New!). Holds/Locks: Elbow Lock, Finger Lock, Wrist Lock. Weapon Kata: None. Modifiers to Attack: '''Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. '''SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Arts Powers: Select a total of TWO (2) Martial Art Powers from among Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Language: Japanese. Cultural Skills: Fasting, Meditation. Philosophical Training: '''Zen. If this is your Primary Martial Art Style then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Kobujutsu (2 Years). '''LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Strike, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee. 4th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20 5th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Damage. 6th: +1 Attack per Melee, Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. 7th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 8th: +1 to Maintain Balance, Death Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 9th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 10th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Maintain Balance. 11th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. 12th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Strike. 13th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Maintain Balance. 14th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Damage. 15th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. WHY STUDY Uechi Ryu Karate? Good offensive abilities combined with a good selection of martial art powers. ' ' Hand to Hand: Ukora By Brett Hegr The D-Bees known as the Ukora (oo-kore-uh) have brought to Rifts Earth a martial art form that is both graceful and effective. The Ukora are generally honorable, hard to find, aged, and keep to themselves. However, most will be happy to teach their combat style to a willing pupil. The classes are small and exclusive, typically two to four students who the master feels have honor and dedication. Many Crazies and a few gladiators, bounty hunters, and Juicers have learned this style of combat. Borgs, Titan Juicers, and heavy/large beings do not excel at this combat form and almost never know it. Ukora has elements of Eastern martial art forms, making many scholars wonder if the Ukora have visited Earth in the past. An Ukora adept (a person who has learned the combat form) uses only his legs to attack, uses only his arms and upper body to parry, and does both with great quickness and agility. The fighting style looks like combat gymnastics on speed. The adept typically attacks five to seven times in a melee with a variety of kicks. The kicks are usually performed in a spinning motion, making Ukora similar to Taido (and obviously kick boxing). The adept is also able to handle multiple attackers with his automatic dodge and large number of attacks. Ukora is extremely similar to Thai kick boxing, but has greater emphasis on defense, is somewhat easier to learn, and has a more fluid and graceful fighting style. The character has the ability to kick straight overhead (whether from a jump or a standing position) and can do the splits (equivalent to the Body Hardening Exercise of Chagi). The character can also jump 8 ft long or 4 ft high from a standing position, double that with a running start. This jumping ability is useful in closing combat distance and in performing kicks. Skill Cost: Equivalent to Hand to Hand: Karate, Jujutsu, or Commando. It costs one more "other" skill than Hand to Hand: Martial Arts. Not suggested for any genre besides Rifts, but it counts as four secondary skills or one skill from the Physical skill program and one secondary skill if used. Skill Requirements: Must have the Physical: Gymnastics skill. Attribute Requirements: P.P. of 12 or more. Techniques Known at First Level: Automatic parry, dodge, pull punch (or in this case, pull kick), roll with punch/fall/impact, back flip, and break fall. Attacks include a punch (1d4 damage), snap kick (1d6 damage, a low and fast kick), kick attack (2d4 damage), wheel kick (2d6 damage, a swinging of the leg completely around the body results in a strong kick that can only precede and follow either a snap kick or kick attack, normally cannot precede or follow any kicks but this martial art form is a little different), crescent kick (2d4+2 damage, a swivel hipped kick that sends the foot in a sweeping arc) and a tripping/leg hook (no damage, causes knockdown, and must be dodged). Maintain balance is part of the training of this combat form, and the character does not lose a melee action like others normally do. The character can also use their gymnastics skills (back flip and cartwheel) to supplement their combat abilities. Limitations: Due to the emphasis of the martial art form on kick attacks, no more than one-third of the character's melee attacks may be used to attack with the hands or hand weapons. This means the character is limited in the number of times a gun can be fired or an axe can be swung. Secondly, if the character is carrying more than one-fourth of his maximum carrying weight reduce the attacks by two and the character suffers a -2 penalty to strike, damage, and dodge. Also apply these penalties if the character is big and bulky, like a borg, or is wearing heavy armor or power armor with less than superior reaction speed. Lastly, whenever hand strikes are delivered halve all bonuses to strike and to damage. Bonuses: +1d6+2 S.D.C., +1 to P.P., and +1d6+2 to Spd. LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES Level 1: Three attacks per melee, +3 to parry, +3 to dodge, and +2 to maintain balance. Level 2: +2 to pull punch, +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, +1 to back flip, and +1 to cartwheel. Level 3: Automatic dodge, +2 to strike, and +1 to damage. Level 4: Backward sweep (no damage, causes knockdown, must be dodged, and can only be used against someone behind the character) and +1 attack per melee. Level 5: +1 to break fall and +1 to damage. Level 6: Critical strike on an unmodified roll of 18 to 20 and knockout/stun on an unmodified roll of 18 to 20. Level 7: Backhand (1d6 damage), +1 to strike, and +1 on initiative. Level 8: Power kick (double the damage from a kick and add P.S. bonuses, but it takes two attacks to do), +1 to back flip, and +1 to cartwheel. Level 9: Jump kick (special - does triple damage plus P.S. bonuses, can be done with an axe kick, roundhouse, snap kick, or karate kick, causes knockdown, must be the character's first attack, and the jump kicker cannot attack for the rest of the melee), +2 attacks per melee, and +2 to damage. Level 10: +1 to parry, +1 to dodge, +1 to pull punch, and +1 to roll with punch/fall/impact. Level 11: +2 to strike, +1 on initiative, +2 to break fall, and +2 to maintain balance. Level 12: Axe kick (2d6 damage, a kick that goes up over the opponent's head or shoulder and comes down, must precede and follow either a snap kick or a kick attack, normally cannot precede or follow any kicks) and roundhouse (3d6 damage, causes knockdown, a total turning of the body and hips to deliver a powerful kick, and the only other kicks performed in a melee can be snap kicks and kick attacks, normally it can be the only kick used in a melee). Level 13: '''''Triple kick - this is a special attack, where the character delivers three rapid kicks to one or two targets standing close. The character gets no strike bonuses (natural roll) and the damage bonus is halved, but the victim's bonus to defend is cut in half due to the speed. The first kick must be a snap kick. The second (and third, if desired) kick can be either a snap kick or a karate kick. The last kick can be an axe kick, crescent kick, power kick, or wheel kick but the special rules for those kicks still apply. This can only be done once per melee, and cannot be combined with a death blow or knockout/stun attack. Level 14: +1 attack per melee, +1 to pull punch, and +2 to maintain balance. Level 15: Death blow (counts as two melee attacks, this is commonly a kick so strong it crushes the skull, breaks the neck, or caves in the rib cage of the victim), +1 to strike, and +2 to damage. ' ' Usagi-wa-do (Way of the rabbit harmony) By The Baron of Chaos Onafez Entrance Requirements: Must be a mutant Rabbit, or other rodent, of at least Size Level 6 , with biped full Minimum attributes are P.P. 13 and Spd. 18, Leaping rodent is suggested but not required. Skill Cost: 6 Years (4 Years as a Secondary Martial Art). This martial arts developed amongst the various community of mutant rabbit. After realizing that they need a cutting edge over the monstrous and ferocious predator, much more stronger and deadly that them, an old Rabbit trained at the ancient art of ninjutsu developed this new martial arts thought just fro Mutant rabbit, and generally animals and creature with strong legs. Expert of martial arts noticed that resemble capoeira for the emphasis on kick and knee strike. Training is hard and very few rabbit managed to master this style. Costume: A kung fu suit for practice, but anything that does not restrain leg movement is good. Stance: Starting position is crouched on the ground, with one leg bent slightly forward, like being near jumping toward enemy, the right arm point toward the enemy in a clenched fist(if possible of course). CHARACTER BONUSES Add +2 to P.P. Add +4 to Spd. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Back Flip, Leap, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: Back Flip, Leap. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Automatic Dodge. Hand Attacks: Punch (Fist). Foot Attacks: Crescent Kick, Kick Attack, Power Kick, Reverse Turning Kick, Snap Kick, Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying Jump Kick, Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Combination Grab/Kick(1), Knee, Knee jumping uppercut (the rabbit crunch at the feet of the enemy and then release a knee attack at the chin, does 2D6+PS damage could not be dodged(too close) but can be parried). Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata: None. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Knock-out/Stun, Pull Punch. Special Kata: Kick Burst: If the rabbit won the initiative and is at close range he/she could deliver what is basically a burst of very fast kick at his opponent damage is normal kick damage multiplied by the number of attacks per melee, but no P.S. bonus is added (so generally 2D4+6x3 at first level) but the only other action that can be done in the rest of the melee is automatic parry. Note: when doing this special attack the rabbit usually scream something like "HAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHAREHA!" SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of one (1) Martial Art Power from Among Arts of Invisibility and Martial Art Techniques. Languages: Native language, but base language was Japanese. Cultural: Pick one; Cooking, Farming/gardening, or Dancing. Physical: Acrobatics Survival: Wilderness Survival Philosophical Training: Ninja Zen Philosophy somehow twisted with a sense of ...revenge toward predator that think rabbit are just food for their teeth. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Self-Defense Ninjitsu (2 Years) or Street Ninjitsu (1 Year). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Parry and Dodge, + 1 to Initiative, Increase leaping range by 50% and add +6 to Kick Damage (the training include jumping with weights tied to legs and kicking concrete puppets). 2nd: +2 to Strike, +2 to Back Flip. 3rd: + 1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Automatic Dodge,+2 to Save vs. Horror Factor. 4th: +2 to Leap (add 4ft to leaping distance), + 1 to Pull Punch. 5th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Strike, Select One (1) Additional power from among Arts of Invisibility or Martial Art Techniques or gain one free Psionic Power. 6th: Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20. 7th: + 2 to Parry and Dodge, +1 to Leap(add 4ft to leap distance). 8th: Select One (1) Additional power from among Arts of Invisibility or Martial Art Techniques. 9th: +1 Attack per Melee. 10th: + 1 to Strike , + 1 to Save vs. Horror Factor. 11th: + 1 Attack per Melee , +1 to Back Flip. 12th: + 1 to Dodge , +2 to Strike with kick only. 13th: +1 to Parry, Can Free Legs if restrained 60%. 14th: +1 to Leap. 15th: + 1 Attack per Melee, + 1 to Strike, Parry, and Dodge, +20% to Free Legs. Why Study Usagi-wa-do? Why study Usagi-wa-do? Well the world is a nasty place for cute little rabbit, especially since all those mutant predators bossing around. One need to somehow defend himself don't ya think? And this martial art form is the best way to deal with those mutant tigers... breaking with a kick burst their teeth is an incredible experience no less!! Note: Learning this martial art require the sacrifice of one Apprenticeship program! This because the learning the Usagi-wa-do took years of training under the wise eye of the master. Basically is an apprenticeship by itself; instead of a martial art power the mutant animal could get 1d4X10 Bio-E to buy additional psionic power or mutant animal power. Player choice. Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Rules/Modifications (Palladium Category:Rifts/Palladium Martial Arts Category:Real World (MZ) Category:Pre-Rifts (Palladium) Category:Misc (Palladium) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions